Seras and Integra's: Hellsing Videos
by Vampire from Hell
Summary: A young Seras and Integra make cute videos, where they do silly/ridiculous stuff. Have Seras and Integra do whatever you want. (Bad Summary P)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Humans,**

**If any of you read Seras Victoria Hellsing then you would know why the two are young and making videos. In this, they do silly little things, if you like you can tell me what you want them to do. This is the same 'video' from S.V.H, I'm sorry. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

There was a small blonde of the age of 12, sitting on the bed happily, she waited patiently as her sister, a tall blonde with glasses of the age of 15, fixed the camera. The young girl was Seras Victoria Hellsing, found at a young age bleeding to death, the elder girl, Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, found her and her family adopted Seras. Integra took her seat next to Seras, Integra was glaring at the camera, she was not happy about doing this at all, Seras turned towards her happily with a big bright smile.

"The only reason why I'm doing this is because I have to tolerate you." Integra teased the younger girl, Seras pushed her arm in a playful manner.

"Shut up." Seras said laughing lightly, Integra glanced at the girl and couldn't help but laugh with her. "Alright, alright...you ready?"

"Yes." Integra said annoyed again.

"On this, we do crazy little things because I think that it will be fun." Seras said, she then quickly held up a piece of paper when Integra wasn't looking, it said 'I just want to see Integra do crazy stuff she doesn't want to do = )'. Seras then threw the paper behind her when Integra faced the camera again, Integra gave Seras a curious look, seeing the motion and then turned back to the camera, Seras put her hands to her mouth and laughed silently. Seras then grabbed a hat that was lying behind her on the bed, the hat was filled with small papers, Seras took one out and handed the hat to Integra. Integra pulled one of the small papers out and read it silently to herself, as she read she put the hat to the side, out of the way.

"Okay." Seras said looking up happily and putting the paper down onto the bed. "What does your's say?"

"I don't want to do this." Integra grumbled throwing the piece of paper to the floor, Seras grabbed it curiously and read it, she laughed again while covering her mouth, she turns back to Integra.

"Oh, please do this! Please! Nobody is going to see this video! Please! It's not like it's going onto Youtube!" Seras said and then winked at the camera, she was planning on putting this video on the internet for all to see.

"Fine." Integra said irritated.

"And you have to do it right and be in character!" Seras said. "Otherwise I will keep making you do it."

"Fine! Bloody Hell!" Integra said angry, she got up and walked off out of the camera's view, Seras watched her from the bed, a big smile on her face, Seras covered her mouth once more and tried to stifle her laughs. Integra came back into the camera's vision, she had a small red hat on and a nice red coat on, she also put on white gloves. Integra looked quite annoyed but then an evil grin came upon her face. "Good evening, little one." Integra said while sitting down next to Seras, she put a hand on Seras' lap, Seras tried hard not to laugh. "Tell me, which do you prefer? My constant teasing, my creepiness of sleeping in your bed while you're asleep, or that I keep doing this to your leg?" Integra asked while stroking Seras' leg, Seras started laughing, Integra smirked just like Alucard, and then gave a dark chuckle. "My, my, I think that I found your weakness, my dear."

"Okay, okay! Stop!" Seras said through laughs. "That wasn't in character, but you made me laugh, so you're good."

"You damn humans! Telling me that I'm not in character! Who do you think you are, telling the great No Life King that he's out of character? What makes you in character?! You are nothing but dirt on my boot! No! You are lower then that! You are nothing, not even worthy enough to be dirt on my boot!" Integra growled, baring her teeth, Seras laughed even harder.

"Alright! You're great! Please stop!" Seras said while falling onto her back, grabbing her sides, and kept laughing. Integra smiled, she took off the hat, the coat, and the gloves and put them to the side.

"It's your turn." Integra said back to normal, Seras sat up wiping tears from her eyes, she was no longer laughing.

"Do I have to?" Seras whined.

"Yes, I had to, now you have to." Integra said crossing her arms.

"Okay." Seras said as she hung her head, Integra grabbed Seras' scrap of paper and read it, she covered her mouth, laughing.

"Do it!" Integra commanded happily.

"Fine. Alucard!" Seras called for him, the two girls waited a few seconds and then a tall man in red appeared, the one known as Alucard. He appeared in front of the camera, looking down at the two girls.

"Yes?" Alucard asked grinning.

"Will you please turn into Baskerville?" Seras asked innocently as she looked at the floor in embarrassment, Alucard looked at her curiously.

"Of course." Alucard said.

"And you can't transform back!" Integra shouted, his gloves glowed red before he transformed into Baskerville, he growled at Integra. Seras grabbed somethings that were sitting off to the side, then turned back towards Alucard who looked up at her still curious. Seras sighed, then quickly before he could escape she put on him a pink flower hat, she then threw herself onto him so he couldn't escape, he whined trying to get away. Seras grabbed the pink nail polish and started painting his toe nails pink.

"Sorry, Alucard." Seras said, it was a sloppy job but all his toe nails were painted pink, there was some loose hair on the end of his tail so she quickly braided it and used a pink hair tie. Seras grabbed snap-on pink bows and flowers, she snapped them onto his fur on his back, she then let go of him, he ran to the other side of the room and materialized back to his chambers. Seras sat back down sadly as Integra laughed hard at the pink dog.

"You're right, this is fun." Integra said giving the small blonde next to her, a bright smile.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**Alright, tell me what you want to read. Have Integra and Seras do whatever. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Humans,**

**Thank you White Wave 1218, Nikkie23534, Vampiresschan07, and Spartan-G257. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

There was a beeping sound of an electronic turning on, and then the camera was filming three girls sitting on the foot of a bed. Integra to the left, Seras to the right and in the middle sat a ravenette of the age of fifteen. The ravenette had dark crimson eyes burning in anger, arms crossed as a fang dug into her bottom lip, she wore a long white jacket that came down to her ankles and a white fuzzy hat. Seras and Integra were smirking, trying to hold back laughs, the elder girl just growled at the two.

"Hi, I'm Seras." Seras said still trying to hold back the laughs.

"And I'm Integra." Integra said, Seras and Integra both glanced at each other with an even bigger smirk and looked at the ravenette, waiting for her to speak, she just gritted her teeth.

"And I'm Alucard." The ravenette growled.

"Girlycard." Seras whispered, Alucard dug her nails into her arm, Seras grabbed a piece of paper next to her. "Today we've got a paper that says to play dress up with...*laughs* Alucard."

"This is idiotic." Alucard said as she sat up and glared at the two girls.

"It was Seras' idea." Integra said, Alucard lost her anger and looked at Seras with apologetic eyes, Seras cleared her throat uncomfortably and turned back to the camera.

"So..." Seras said but then Integra interrupted.

"I have an idea." Integra said, she stood up and walked out of the camera's view, there was the sound of a door opening and someone walking out of the room. Seras and Alucard looked at each other curiously and turned back to the door, a minute later the sound of somebody walking in came and then the door shut tightly. Seras smiled brightly as Alucard looked with wide eyes, Integra came back into view holding a pink dress, it was a ball gown from one of the years Arthur held a ball, Seras had picked the dress out for Integra. Integra smirked at Alucard, her mouth open as she stared at the pink dress. "Here, put this on." Integra said holding out the dress to Alucard.

"You have to." Seras said, Alucard just stared at them.

"That's an order." Integra said, Alucard sighed while glaring up at her Master, she then reached out snatching the dress out of her hands, the vampire girl used her powers to summon the dress on her. Alucard stood and was wearing the pink dress, tons of unnecessary ruffles going down the dress that just made the dress even more hideous. Seras fell over laughing hard, as Integra crossed her arms and also laughed at the vampiress that wore pink. Alucard growled at the two, Alucard's eyes burning, resembling hell's fire, but the girls didn't care and just laughed harder.

"If that is all, _Master, _then I will take my leave." Alucard hissed, Integra waved her hand.

"Yes, yes. Now leave us. Go." Integra said through laughs, the vampiress growled once more and then vanished, leaving the two giggling blondes.

* * *

A beeping sound was heard as the camera came to life, the camera was tilted a bit, facing up towards the ceiling, the ceiling moving as it bounced up and down, obviously someone was walking. Then Seras appeared looking down at the camera with a bright smile, she kept walking, once in awhile glancing down at the camera.

"Okay, Arthur just left...five minutes ago along with Walter, they're off doing something, I don't know but he put Alucard in charge of Integra and me. Baby sitting us." Seras said with a giggle and she rolled her eyes. She then moved the camera so it was facing in front of her, she was no longer in view as she walked down the hall. The hall having crimson rugs running down it, doors, windows, and paintings on the wall. Seras descended down the stairs and she moved the camera so it was facing downwards into the foyer where you could see the entrance to the basement. Integra stood in the foyer, her arms folded, Seras walked up to her, Integra turned around with a frown on her face.

"Honestly, what is father thinking?! Putting Alucard in charge. I am fifteen! Why the hell do I need a babysitter?!" Integra asked looking at the camera and then over at Seras. "What are you doing with the camera?"

"I thought that it would be funny to see Alucard try and control us." Seras said, Integra then grinned at the idea.

"This should be interesting." Integra said turning back to the basement. "You know I did see some sweets in the kitchen."

"Mmmmm." Seras yumed, Integra started walking towards the kitchen, Seras following, the camera still bouncing up and down as she walked, the two girls walked into the kitchen, immediately they ran over to the counters where there was a fresh baked plate of cookies. The camera was set down as the two gobbled down the cookies, it only took two minutes for them to finish a plate of twenty cookies. "What else is there?!" Seras asked picking up the camera and looking around quickly, her hands shaking from the sugar.

"I'm pretty sure there's some candy in the pantry!" Integra said, the camera faced the floor, Seras' feet being seen as the girls ran quickly to the pantry, they slammed the pantry door open, the door hitting the wall carelessly, the girls awed as they found the big bag of candy. Both of them laughing wickedly as they ripped the bag open and started taking out pieces of their favorite candy, Integra kept taking some as Seras walked over to the fridge, she opened the door easily and peaked inside, there on the second shelf was a round chocolate cake.

"Integra!" Seras shouted as she put the camera under her arm and slid the cake out of the fridge, she set the cake on the counter and Integra ran over when seeing it.

...

Seras and Integra laughed as they shared candy while walking out of the kitchen, they were practically jumping in their spots as the sugar gave them lots of energy. Someone cleared their throat, the camera was shifted upward, Alucard was leaning against the wall grinning at the two girls.

"Into the sweets I see." Alucard said, the girls laughed uncontrollably as they fidgeted, they had so much sugar that they couldn't even stand still. "It's late, your father will be home soon, get to bed."

"No!" Seras yelled.

"Leave us be, Alucard." Integra said waving her hand with a giant smile on her face, Alucard growled at their disobedience.

"Come, now!" Alucard growled standing up straighter.

"Oh bugger off!" Integra shouted, Seras put a hand on her shoulder, giving her a serious look.

"Now, Integra, we need to listen to our elders. Let us not argue, and go off to bed." Seras said as she walked over to Alucard slowly, when she got to him, she gave him a giant smile, she slapped him arm, then ran off. "Tag you're it!"

"Catch us if you can!" Integra yelled running behind Seras, the camera bounced up and down wildly as Seras ran up the stairs and turning down halls, Integra's footsteps were no longer heard for she had taken a different way to escape Alucard. Just as Seras turned a corner, Alucard appeared growling, his fangs elongated, Seras screamed in fear, Alucard opened his arms, his intentions to grab the small blonde. Seras quickly bolted under him and kept running with a triumph laugh.

...

The two blondes bounced up and down on the sofa as a tired Alucard was slumped in an arm chair, his crimson eyes barely opened as he watched the girls tiredly. They were still laughing and yelling things at each other, and then the front door opened but they did not care, Arthur walked in talking to Walter but they both stopped and stared at the girls, amazed by their bad behavior.

"Integra! Seras!" Arthur yelled, Seras and Integra gasped and jumped off the couch. "What the bloody hell are you two doing?! Why are there candy wrappers everywhere?!"

"Uh?" Seras and Integra said while looking at each other scared.

"Why do you have that camera?! Turn the damn thing off!" Arthur yelled, Seras quickly turned off the camera.

* * *

The camera was turned on, Seras and Integra came into view, Seras smiling and Integra looking quite annoyed.

"You already know who we are, so we do not have to explain ourselves to you." Integra said, Seras stared at her blankly for a few seconds and then turned back to the camera. She held a small scrap of paper in her hands, she read it out loud.

"Show some courage and prank Alucard." Seras said glaring at the paper, Integra smirked.

"Hmm, this one will be quite fun." Integra said.

"I don't want to prank Alucard. He got mad when we made him wear pink, and when we had that sugar rush and disobeyed him." Seras said, Integra lightly elbowed her.

"Come, Seras! Don't be a coward." Integra said.

"I'm not being a coward!" Seras said angry, Integra just smirked at her as Seras glared back at her, they stayed like that for many minutes until Seras couldn't take it and looked away. Integra lightly chuckled at her.

"You can go first." Integra said, Seras looked at her, and sighed while standing up.

"Fine." Seras growled, grabbed the camera and walked off.

...

Integra walked back into the room, she just finished her prank on Alucard, and she still had that smirk on her face. Integra put the camera back in place and sat down beside Seras on the bed.

"Now, lets see our victims' reaction." Integra said, Seras gulped with a slight blush to her cheeks, they both stood, Seras grabbed the camera and they walked out of the room. After descending from the stairs and walking down into the basement, Seras and Integra entered Alucard's chambers. Alucard's throne was painted pink, his table pink, his coffin pink, posters of bunnies, kittens, puppies, and lambs attached to his walls, a white rug leading to his throne with purple and yellow flowers on it.

"What did you do?" Seras asked looking around, Integra lead Seras over to his coffin, she opened it and inside was water. "Water?"

"Holy Water." Integra said.

"But wouldn't he see it when he gets in?" Seras asked.

"No, he usually materializes into his coffin." Integra said. "Such a lazy vampire." She then lead Seras over to the carpet that Seras laid out, they both bent down, on the rug, barely seeable, were sharp nails sticking out. "Silver nails." They both stood and once more Integra lead Seras but this time over to the small table, she picked up his bottle of blood wine and showed it to Seras. "Hot sauce. Not sure if it will work but we can try."

"You're mean." Seras said.

"Indeed I am." Integra said smirking as she put the bottle of 'blood wine' down. "Set the camera up." Seras ran over to the corner of the room and set the camera up, it wouldn't be noticed in the dark shadows of the corner, the camera got a perfect view of the entire room. The two girls giggled and then ran out of the chambers. A few minutes later, Alucard walked in, a gasp coming from him when he saw his room and then you could hear him growling. Alucard walked up as he studied his new make over, his fangs elongated, as his crimson eyes burned viciously.

"What the hell happened?!" Alucard growled as he was walking onto the white rug, he then hissed and growled in pain as the white carpet started to turn crimson from his blood that bled from his feet. "Integra!" He looked around again. "Seras." Alucard kicked the rug so it was out of his way, his shadows coming to life as they devoured the posters and the rug, he looked at his throne with a growl. Those things will have to be washed off, he stalked over to his throne and sat upon it, his nails digging into his knees as he looked at his pink items.

Alucard sighed, trying to calm down, he grabbed his bottle of blood wine and bit the cork off, he brought the bottle to his lips and drank deeply but then his eyes became wide and he spit the red liquid out, he growled as he looked at his bottle and then he threw it, the glass shattered against a wall. "Those damn little bitches!" Alucard rose angry at his two Masters and then they appeared in front of him, they looked around scared and curious and looked up at the pissed vampire, they both gave him innocent smiles.

"What's wrong, oh dark one?" Integra asked.

"I love your room, Alucard." Seras said looking around, he growled at them.

"Do not toy with me, you two were up to this." Alucard said.

"We were just in our rooms." Integra said innocently.

"Alucard, why would we do this?" Seras asked.

"What a waste of time if you asked me." Integra said, Alucard roared, Integra gave him a stern look. "Clean up your mess, vampire. I don't want to hear you bitch at me for something I didn't do and was not involved in."

"I'm sorry, Alucard." Seras said and they both walked out of the room, Alucard just glared at them, he couldn't do anything about it since they were his Master's kids and could not touch them. Once more Alucard sighed and then disappeared, just as he disappeared there was then a muffled growl and he reappeared, his form smoking and sizzling from the holy water.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**I hope that suited your wishes, I'm sorry if it didn't go the way you wanted it. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Humans,**

**Please pick what you want to read for the next chapter. Thank you Spartan-G257, Niom Lamboise, and Vampiresschan07. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The camera was turned on and focused on a small sad blonde, the camera was lifted from it's spot and was walked over to Seras so she was better seen.

"Seras, you have to do it." Integra said, the one holding the camera, Seras sighed while closing her eyes and then opened them to look back down at the piece of paper in her hands.

"Alright." Seras whispered. "Do you have it?" Immediately Seras was handed Alucard's gun, the Casull, she looked at it for a few seconds and then took it carefully. Seras put it down along with the paper and stood up, she walked over to her desk and pulled a few things out of the drawer, she then went back over to the gun and lifted it. Her back to the camera as she worked, Integra walked around Seras, the camera was pointed down to see what Seras was working on. Seras was carefully peeling off pink shaped bunnies and sticking them onto the Casull, the words covered with bunnies, on the other side she stick pink bats and red hearts around it. Seras didn't like to make Alucard angry but Integra thought that it was hilarious and forced Seras to do what the paper said. Seras finally finished and looked at it ashamed for messing up the beautiful silver gun.

"Looks quite lovely." Integra joked while letting out a light chuckle.

"Shut up." Seras said angry.

"Ooh, Alucard." Integra sing song, a few seconds later Alucard appeared. "Seras has a surprise for you." Seras didn't look at him still ashamed of what she did, some tears slid down her face, she finally faced him and so innocently held up his gun.

"I'm so sorry, Alucard." Seras cried, Alucard looked at the crying blonde and then down at his beloved gun, his eyes went wide and fury flashed in them, he snatched the gun out of her hands and looked at the pink bunnies and bats, he saw the red hearts and growled. Alucard glared down at Integra, Integra just smirked up at him. Alucard growled again and then turned back to his gun, he tried to peel the stickers off but some ripped and his gun became sticky from all the stickers.

"Damn it!" Alucard said beyond pissed, he flashed angry eyes at Seras who cowered from the glare, Seras then quickly turned towards the camera and turned it off.

* * *

The camera turned on and shoved into somebody's form, the camera facing upwards so it was focused on the ceiling, Seras was seen but she was looking up at Alucard who was grinning down at her.

"What?!" Seras asked confused.

"I am tired of your little games, so I'm giving you two a taste of your own medicine. You're going to prank Integra." Alucard said.

"But...I don't want to..." Seras whined.

"But yet you did it to me?" Alucard asked looking hurt but was amused by the situation, Seras looked up at him with apologetic eyes but didn't say anything, Alucard chuckled. "So, you will be pranking Integra." Alucard took the camera from Seras and lifted it so it was focused on her, she looked scared but she nodded her head in agreement. "Then off you go." Seras gulped and walked around Alucard, Alucard followed her out of her room and down the hall to Integra's room. Integra was off doing a lesson with Arthur, Seras slowly opened her door and peeked inside, she then slipped inside, Alucard pushed the door open without a care and walked in. He closed the door behind him and then focused the camera on Seras who was looking around curiously.

"What should I do?" Seras asked looking up at Alucard, Alucard chuckled and looked over Integra's room, he caught sight of papers lying on her desk, Alucard walked over and looked over the papers, it was her homework. It was all done, neat and correct, he handed the papers over to Seras who looked over them and then up at Alucard confused.

"Hide those, do something with them." Alucard said waving his hand, Seras looked over the papers again and then a bright smile came to her face.

"I'll be right back!" Seras said and ran out of the room, the camera moved around as Alucard looked around Integra's room, he walked over to the bookshelf and looked over her books. Some books looked quite new but others were worn out, the ones that were worn out were her favorites, Alucard pulled out three of her favorite books and looked them over. Frankenstein, In Search of Dracula, and Edgar Allan Poe's Tell Tale Heart. Footsteps were heard, Alucard turned around and faced the door, Seras came running in, her hands emptied, she breathed heavily as she smiled up at Alucard.

"Where are the papers?" Alucard asked.

"I hid them." Seras said still breathing heavily, Alucard grinned.

"Where?" Alucard asked again.

"In your coffin, lets see her try to get those back." Seras said bending over trying to breath. "What are those?" Seras looked up at the books Alucard held.

"Integra's favorite books." Alucard said, Seras' eyes became wide, she stood up straighter.

"What are you going to do with those?" Seras asked, Alucard chuckled and pushed the books into Seras' arms.

"The question is, what is Seras going to do with these?" Alucard asked, Seras studied the books.

"But these are her favorites!" Seras whined.

"And the Casull is my favorite." Alucard reminded her, Seras went pale when reminded what she did with his favorite gun, she tucked the books under her arm and looked up at Alucard with wide eyes.

"So what shall I do with them?" Seras asked.

"These books seem a little dull, perhaps they need a little more color?" Alucard asked grinning wickedly.

"Um...yeah...sure." Seras said, she walked over to Integra's desk and opened a drawer, inside was a neat pile of notebooks, some pencils, and crayons, Seras pulled out the crayons and sat down at the desk. She opened Frankenstein and pulled out different colors of green, she ever so slowly put the crayon to the paper and with a gulp she started scribbling. After many minutes she had most of the pages different colors of green, she doodled on some pages, drawing yellow lightening and black bats and dark green monsters. Seras grabbed In Search of Dracula, she grabbed different colors for this one and just doodled and scribbled like the last one. After she was done with all three books, she sighed and carefully put the books back in it's rightful spots. "What else do you want me to do?" Alucard looked over the room and spotted a pair of glasses that lied on the night stand next to Integra's bed, Alucard walked over to them and grabbed the pair of glasses, he then tossed them to Seras who quickly grabbed them.

"Do what you wish with those." Alucard said, Seras looked down at the glasses and then snapped it in two, she looked at the two pieces and then grabbed some tape, she tapped the two pieces together. Seras laughed when the glasses were all 'fixed', now Integra will look like some kind of nerd with taped up glasses. Seras set the glasses back down on her night stand.

"I got another prank before we leave." Seras said, Alucard grinned down at the now willing girl.

"Yes, my dear?" Alucard asked, Seras ran out of the room and came back in a minute with a plastic gun that looked like Integra's actual gun, Seras smiled up at him.

"This is a water gun." Seras said, she moved Integra's pillow to reveal a real gun but looked identical to the fake one, Seras switched the guns and put the pillow back in place. "Later tonight, come in and scare the hell out of her. I want to see her reaction when water comes out instead of bullets."

...

The camera was set up in the corner of the room, a perfect view of Integra's bed, she was fast asleep. Alucard then appeared beside Integra, he hissed low and long, Integra grunted and sat up straight in her bed, her teeth gritted as she glared at the intruder, her hand slipped under the pillow and she grabbed the 'gun' and aimed it. When she pulled the trigger water squirted out the end, the water sprayed Alucard's shirt but he didn't care and just laughed. Integra looked at the fake gun.

"What the hell?!" Integra asked surprised and angry, she looked up at the cackling Alucard, her face red in anger, she then threw the fake gun at his head and that shut him up.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**Sorry Vampiresschan07, I don't know how to do yours, your going to need to tell me more of what you want. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Humans,**

**Thanks, Spartan-G257, VampiressChan07, and Nikkie23534. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"...but Alucard!" Seras whined as the camera got a shot of a young blonde, Seras. She held the camera close as she looked up at Alucard.

"Yes, my dear?" Alucard asked grinning.

"We already pranked Integra!" Seras said a bit worried and stressed.

"Your point?" Alucard asked, Seras just looked at him and groaned irritated, Alucard chuckled as the girl waited to hear what he was planning. "Besides you are just filming, I will be the one messing with Integra."

"What are you going to do?" Seras asked curious.

"You'll see, child." Alucard said, his shadows came to life and he sent a wave of his power through the house, the camera shook, Seras was scared from the power that the elder vampire had. His shadows went back to normal and the two just stood there, Seras looking up at him as if he was crazy, and Alucard grinning down at her as they waited.

"What did you..." Seras said but was interrupted, the bedroom door was slammed open and entered a pissed Integra. Integra was wearing, what looked to be, a tight crimson corset, black lacing going up the front, and a really short black skirt. Ripped crimson tights and black boots. Her hair was a bit more puffy and had red streaks going through it, thick massacre, with light red lipstick, a snack bite on her bottom lip, a leather black choker around her throat with a red gem in the middle. Integra's nails were painted black, and a few piercings in her ear. Seras started to laugh uncontrollably, she fell the to the floor holding her sides, tears streaming down her face, she was laughing so hard that she couldn't breath and her laughs dying down as she tried to get air. Alucard grinned at the far beyond pissed Integra.

"ALUCARD!" Integra screamed. "CHANGE ME BACK!"

"Why? I rather like this new look." Alucard said, Seras slowly stopped laughing and was now taking deep breaths, Integra's face was a bright red in anger.

"FIX MY WARDROBE! I WANT ALL MY FORMAL WEAR BACK TO THE WAY IT WAS! NOW!" Integra screamed.

"And all the trouble I went through to get you to look like this." Alucard said shaking his head in disappointment, Seras stood up, she had a giant smile on her face, her face bright red from laughing so hard, she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You look good, Integra." Seras said and started laughing again.

"OH! Knock it off, Seras! Have him..." Integra said but then Arthur walked in.

"What is with all the yelling?" Arthur asked looking at Seras and Alucard, he then looked down at Integra, Integra was cowering a bit, Arthur's eyes became wide and then he was furious. "INTEGRA! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?! WHY ARE YOU DRESSED LIKE THIS?! CHANGE THIS INSTANT!"

"But father..." Integra said pointing at Alucard.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY! CHANGE NOW! WE'LL TALK LATER!" Arthur said and walked out of the room. "AND GET RID OF THOSE DAMN PIERCINGS IN YOUR FACE!"

"Yes, Father." Integra said, Integra glared at the two one last time and then left the room.

* * *

The camera focused on an angry Integra, she thrusted the camera into Seras' hands.

"I'll get Alucard back." Integra said.

"What are you going to do?" Seras asked.

"Just shut up, you did that to me too." Integra said angry at the young blonde.

"But Integra! I didn't do anything!" Seras protested.

"I don't care! Now come." Integra said, the two girls walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"Integra. Where are we going?" Seras asked.

"Stop asking questions and just follow me." Integra said quite annoyed with the ravenette and the blonde. The young blondes walked down the stairs to the basement.

"Are we going to Alucard's chambers?!" Seras asked, Integra turned around and slammed a hand to Seras' mouth.

"Shhh." Integra said. "Enough with the damn questions." the hand was taken from the girl's mouth.

"But isn't he asleep?" Seras whispered.

"So?" Integra asked and kept walking towards Alucard's chambers.

"What are you going to do?" Seras asked.

"First, I'm going to beat you if you don't stop asking questions, then I will do what I wish to Alucard." Integra said.

"Don't have to be a bitch about." Seras whispered under her breath but the elder blonde still heard it, Integra inhaled through her nose annoyed. They then entered Alucard's chambers quietly, Alucard was asleep on his throne.

"Put the camera down." Integra ordered, Seras set the camera on the floor, it now focused on Alucard, to his right was his black sleek coffin. The girls wondered over to his coffin. "Pick up that side." The girls lifted the coffin, Seras struggled a bit but she didn't drop it, they walked off with Alucard's coffin.

* * *

**Seras and Integra carrying the coffin (Off Camera)**

They slowly and carefully carried the coffin up the stairs, in the foyer waited a few soldiers who watched the girls curiously, when they finally made it to the first floor they both set the coffin down with a grunt. Integra fixed her glasses and then walked over to the four men, she gave them a stern look.

"You know what to do." Integra said, the four men saluted her and walked over to the coffin, Seras watched them confused, the men picked up the coffin easily and walked off with it. Seras walked over to Integra.

"What are they going to do with the coffin?" Seras asked, Integra smirked as she watched the coffin being loaded into a car.

"Throw it in the ocean." Integra said, Seras stared at her with wide eyes.

"But vampires..." Seras said.

"I'm well aware of vampires and their problem with seas." Integra said.

"You are so evil." Seras said and walked away from the vengeful mad woman.

* * *

The camera was turned on, all was quiet, the camera moved slowly, Integra appeared and opened a door, the two girls entered the room. The room was kind of bare, a bed, a desk with a few papers on it, a book shelf with a lot of book and that was it, but Seras and Integra ignored this stuff as they walked up to the desk. Integra opened one of the drawers and inside lied a pair of black gloves, Integra and Seras grinned wickedly, each girl grabbed a glove and slipped it on their hand. The girls quickly ran out of the room and out into the hall where they faced each other with big smiles.

"You first." Integra encouraged the young blonde, Seras giggled and flicked her wrist, dozens of invisible wires came and went about the room, some of the wires wrapped about a table leg and it snapped in half easily. The girls laughed as they watched the wooden table fall to the floor with a loud bang. Integra waved her hand, wires wrapping about lamps on the walls and pulling them from the walls, Integra and Seras stared at the holes in the wall with wide fearful eyes.

"Uh, oh." Seras said scared, Seras pointed her gloved hand at Integra. "You did it!" But then a wire flew out and sliced Integra's cheek, blood drizzled out of the wound as she stared at Seras shocked, she then glared. Integra held out her hand and the wires twisted themselves around Seras' leg, Seras fell to the floor, crawling, trying to get away from the deathly wires, Seras' leg started to bleed. Seras moves her fingers, wires tangled themselves around Integra's arm, the girls gritted their teeth and glared at each other.

* * *

**Walter (Off Camera)**

Walter walked out of the study that was occupied by Arthur Hellsing at the very moment, he was about to walk down the stairs to the kitchen but then he heard struggling and grunts, he looked about curiously. Walter sighed when he realized that the two girls were probably fighting again, he walked away from the stairs and walked down the hall towards the bedrooms, he turned the corner, his eyes became wide when he saw the two Lady Hellsings'. Seras and Integra were both wrapped up in wires, Seras laid on the floor in a tangled mess as Integra jumped about trying to get out of her mess, they both stopped and looked up at Walter. Seras giggled and showed him big innocent eyes, Integra just glared and grunted, Walter sighed again and put a hand to his head.

"Do you two need assistance?" Walter asked looking back at the two immature girls, Seras closed her eyes and blushed in embarrassment.

"Yes, please." Seras said, Walter couldn't help but smile at Lady Seras.

"Today." Integra said, such a temper, Walter looked over at her with a grin, such a trouble maker.

* * *

The camera was turned on, Integra's back to the camera, her hands on her hips.

"Oh, Alucard." Integra called for her pet vampire, a few seconds later Alucard appeared before the two girls.

"You called?" Alucard asked with his usual grin, he saw the camera and his grin vanished. "This better not be one of your stupid games again."

"No games, we're not playing with you today." Integra said, Alucard grinned again.

"May I ask, who are you playing with today?" Alucard asked, Integra looked back at Seras with a smirk.

"The soldiers we agreed on." Integra said and turned back towards Alucard.

"What do you want with me then?" Alucard asked liking the idea so far.

"We would like you to scare them." Integra said.

"Not too badly though..." Seras said the two looked at her, giving her a stern look, Seras shifted nervously. "What?! I don't want anybody getting hurt or getting into trouble."

"Don't worry, your Alucard will be fine." Integra smirked at me.

"WHAT?!" Seras said embarrassed. "He's not mine...Alucard isn't...Integra!"

"I'm just playing with you, Seras." Integra said and turned back to Alucard who was grinning at Seras. "Lets have some fun, shall we?" Integra walked out of the room, Seras ran after her, Alucard following behind, the trio walked to the training room where the soldiers were. The girls peeked inside at the hard working soldiers, Integra grinned wickedly and Seras gulped, Integra looked up at Alucard. "Do whatever you want, just scare the hell out of them." Integra and Seras then snuck into the room and sat down in a corner where they could see all of the room. Just as they settled themselves the door to the training room slammed shut, the soldiers stopped and looked at the door.

"Who closed..." One soldier said but then the lights started to flicker, the shadows growing and burning like a black fire. The soldiers looked around, some worried, others confused. The room was filled with dark chuckling, shadows encased the whole room but the soldiers were still seeable, the ground started to crawl and if you looked closer you would see that it was dozens and dozens of centipedes and millipedes. The soldiers backed away, others stomping on the mystical centipedes.

"What the hell is going on here?!" A soldier yelled. Eyes appeared on the wall, all crimson and watching the soldiers, looking into their souls, soldiers looked at them in fear, shaking like a leaf. Barking was heard over the chuckling, out of the walls appeared a black dog with eight crimson eyes. Baskerville growled at the soldiers, stalking over towards them.

"Shoot it!" Another soldier yelled, some guns went off and they shot at Baskerville but he didn't die or back down, he barked and lunged for the soldiers, they all ducked or cowered, but Alucard was just playing with them and went over their heads easily, Baskerville ran about barking madly. From the ceilings bats flew down and fluttered about the soldiers heads, their evil bat eyes glowing red, their small fangs glinting as horrible squeaking noises came from their mouths. The girls by now were laughing at the pale soldiers, one of them was throwing up, half of them on the floor curled up and shaking or crying, some stood not being able to move as they looked about the room scared.

"This can't be real." Some muttered. Seras and Integra stood up and walked over to the soldiers, a few looked over at the girls that smiled up at them.

"Alucard, they've had enough, stop." Integra ordered, and like that the room was back to normal, the only thing out of place was Baskerville sitting silently between the two girls.

"Get that thing the hell away from me!" A soldier yelled pointing at the ravenette dog, Seras just awed and put an arm around Baskerville's neck.

"He's not a thing." Seras said.

"And I don't think it's wise of you to say that." Integra said. The soldiers looked at them confused, Baskerville then transformed into Alucard who glared down at the soldiers, his fangs bared.

"No, I am definitely not a thing. Perhaps you know me better as a monster?" Alucard asked, the soldiers shook in fear and then ran out of the room.

* * *

The camera turned on, the two girls were in Alucard's chamber, Integra was holding onto Seras.

"Seras, don't be ridiculous." Integra said.

"I'm just curious." Seras said and walked over to Alucard's small table where a bottle of red liquid was.

"What's to be curious about it?" Integra asked. "It's blood."

"No, I asked Alucard and he said that it wasn't blood." Seras said.

"You're going to believe Alucard?" Integra asked.

"...yes." Seras said and picked up the bottle, she pulled the cork off and sniffed it. "It smells funny, it doesn't smell like blood."

"Great, now put it back!" Integra yelled at Seras, Seras put her lips to the bottle and sipped some, her face scrunched up but she swallowed the red liquid. "Seras!"

"It tastes funny." Seras said, Integra looked at it curiously, Seras held the bottle out to her, Integra sighed and snatched the bottle from her hands, she sniffed the liquid and then took a sip.

"It's not bad." Integra said liking the taste, Seras grabbed the bottle and had a bit more.

"I agree." Seras said, Integra grabbed two wine glasses and poured themselves a glass, the two girls sat on the throne drinking the red liquid. "See, Alucard said that it wasn't blood and it isn't."

"Fine, you were right." Integra said finishing her glass, she swayed back and forth and poured herself another glass.

"Have you ever noticed how...poofy Alucard's hair is?" Seras asked, Integra looked at her and then they both laughed.

"It's crazy, sticking up everywhere, always hanging in his face." Integra said taking a sip from the glass. "Bloody vampire." Integra giggled.

"And what's with the long locks when he wears leather?" Seras asked finishing up her glass, she grabbed the bottle and drank from it.

"I have no fucking idea." Integra said leaning back on the throne, Integra looked a bit green, her hand to her stomach.

"You alright, Sparky?" Seras asked.

"Sparky? Really?" Integra said, Seras shrugged. Then Seras leaned forward and threw up, she held her stomach and leaned back.

"I told you that we shouldn't drink from the bottle." Seras said.

"Bitch, I said that." Integra said playfully hitting Seras. Alucard appeared then and grinned down at the two slightly drunken girls.

"I told you that it wasn't blood, but nor did I say that it wasn't red wine." Alucard said waving his finger at the girls.

"Oh bugger off!" Seras said.

"Yeah, leave us alone!" Integra said.

"Quite a temper." Alucard said. "It will be interesting to see what Arthur will do once he finds out that you drank from my red wine." The girl's eyes became wide.

"What?!" They both said.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

**I'm sorry if it's not what you wanted. Review telling me what you want to read next. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Humans,**

**Thank you, Dhandra, Spartan-G257, and Niom Lamboise. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Seras and Integra still Drunk (****Warning****: Harsh ****Language****, ****CHILDREN**** should ****not read**** on!) **

Alucard stood in front of a slightly drunk Seras and Integra, they swayed and back and forth, glaring up at Alucard.

"Why the fuck would you tell my Father?" Integra asked.

"Stop being an asshole, Alucard!" Seras said.

"Seras, Integra, stop being immature and leave my chambers." Alucard said.

"Don't tell me what the fuck to do." Integra said.

"And what the hell is your problem, you're the one who fucking told me about the wine." Seras said, Alucard growled at the girl.

"I believe that I did not say to come down and drink the wine." Alucard said gritting his teeth.

"Shut the fuck up." Seras said waving her hand, Alucard clenched his fists.

"Seras!" Alucard said, angry that his intended Mate was treating him in such away.

"You know you can't hurt Seras, you can't hurt your pet human." Integra said laughing. "Aw, Alucard has a crush."

"Ew! Nope, never happening! In his fucking dreams!" Seras said drinking from the bottle, Alucard picked her up by the collar of her shirt and lifted her up from the throne.

"Don't fucking touch her!" Integra yelled but didn't move from her seat.

"Get your damn hands off me!" Seras yelled.

"Seras! You will stop now and go up to bed!" Alucard yelled.

"Alucard and Seras, sitting in a tree *giggles* K-I-S-S-I-N-G *hiccup*." Integra said and laughed, Seras growled at Integra.

"What the hell, Integra?!" Seras screamed pulling away from Alucard's grip and jumping on top of Integra, the two girls fell to the floor, beating at each other violently.

"Get off me, bitch!" Integra yelled.

"Alucard and I aren't in love!" Seras said, Alucard growled while rolling his eyes, he picked the two girls up.

**(End of Harsh Language) Sorry that the two were out of character for this chapter (or story). **

* * *

The camera came to life, the scene was of Arthur's study, Integra stood beside Seras looking at her as if she was crazy.

"Why are we doing this?" Integra asked. "This is bloody stupid."

"Integra." Seras said glaring at the elder blonde. "Think about the way we acted when we were drinking, I don't want that happening to Arthur." Seras pushed the camera into Integra's hands, Seras held a bottle of apple juice in one hand and an empty bottle in the other. She walked over to the book shelf where Arthur kept his alcohol on one shelf.

"I guess that it will be pretty funny, and after all the screaming he deserves it." Integra said.

"That's the spirit." Seras joked, she poured Arthur's alcohol into the empty bottle and then replaced it with apple juice, she smiled happily as she finished the task. "Now we wait." Integra put the camera in the corner of the room, the room seeable but the camera out of sight. The two girls left giggling.

...

Arthur walked in tiredly, he ran his hand through his hair, and sighed. His eyes shifted to his book shelf where he held his alcohol, he always had a nice glass of liquor after a hard day of work, he walked over happily and poured himself a glass. Arthur walked to his desk, setting the glass to his side and reading some papers, he picked up his pen and started scribbling something on the files, his hand grabbing the glass he lifted it to his lips, as soon as it entered his mouth, he pulled away and spat the liquid out, he looked at it in disgust.

"What the bloody hell is this?!" Arthur ask angry. "Walter! Girls! Alucard!" Arthur slammed his hands on the desk angrily, Alucard appeared and a minute later the other three walked in. "What the hell is this stuff?!" Arthur slammed the glass down in front of them, Walter picked it up and smelled the substance.

"It seems to be apple juice, Sir." Walter said putting the glass back down, Integra had a poker face while Seras was biting her lip trying not to laugh.

"What is it doing with my alcohol?" Arthur ask gritting his teeth, the room was filled with giggles then, Arthur looked down at the laughing Seras. "Seras?"

"Sorry...Sir." Seras said quickly stopped laughing when she saw that he was still angry.

"Integra?" Arthur asked looking at Integra, Integra pointed at Seras.

"It was her idea, father." Integra said. "She just dragged me along."

"Hey!" Seras said looking up at the traitorous blonde.

"What, it's the truth." Integra said shrugging.

"Seras, where is my alcohol and why did you replace it with apple juice?" Arthur asked.

"I thought that it would have been funny." Seras said not looking at Arthur.

"Where is it?" Arthur asked annoyed.

"I...poured it...down the sink." Seras said, Arthur sat down in his chair, his head in his hand.

"Why?" Arthur asked.

"I'm sorry, Sir." Seras whispered.

"I thought that I told you to stop touching alcohol." Arthur said glaring at Seras.

"Um...when you don't touch it, you meant don't drink it." Seras said.

"Seras!" Arthur said. "Just, don't go near the alcohol anymore!"

"How did I end up the alcoholic in this family?" Seras whispered as she walked out of the room with Integra.

* * *

The camera came to life, Seras and Integra running through the basement to Alucard's chambers, they opened the door.

"Alucard! Alucard!" Seras said running up to Alucard who was sitting on his throne, he looked quite annoyed with the two little ones.

"What is it?" Alucard asked.

"Sir Penwood is coming today!" Seras said smiling up at Alucard.

"And I care why?" Alucard asked.

"Well, Penwood is a coward, he gets scared easily, so...we thought that it would have been funny if you made him see things." Seras said.

"Like what you did with the soldiers but creepier." Integra said, Alucard grinned at the two blondes.

"When does he get here?" Alucard asked.

"In a few minutes." Seras said, Alucard rose from his throne, he started walking towards his door, going through the wall he stepped out into the hall, the two girls running after him using the door like a normal human. The trio made their way upstairs to the foyer, the girls sat on the stairs as they waited for Sir Penwood to show up. Alucard raised his hands, his eyes and gloves glowing red, his black hair flying around him. The sun started to disappear behind dark gloomy clouds, the whole Mansion becoming dark, cob webs appeared everywhere, in corners, on antiques, in doorways and paintings. You could here squeaking in the walls, the sound of scurrying, easily identified as rats, above you could hear the fluttering of wings, on the ceiling hung a few bats, their eyes glowing red. The floors became filthy, covered with dust and leafs, a few bugs crawling around, blood appeared on the walls as if a bloody massacred had taken place here. The rugs on the stairs were torn apart, giants holes in them, paw prints from animals all over them. the mansion smelled musty and old, doors creaked, windows were broken, the manor made noises as it settled itself. Furniture was rotting away, paintings lost their color. The two girls would have been quite frightened but they knew it was just an illusion and laughed, not being able to wait to see Sir Penwood's face, Alucard put his hands down and grinned down at the girls.

"The only ones who can see this illusion, is Sir Penwood, you two, and me." Alucard said.

"So father won't know of it?" Integra asked.

"No, he will only see Sir Penwood as a mad man." Alucard said.

"Great." Seras giggled, the three heard a car pull up, two minutes later the front door opened to reveal Sir Penwood, he looked at the foyer with wide eyes, his mouth slightly opened as he looked about the place, shivery gasps coming from him. He slowly stumbled in, the door slammed shut behind him, he jumped and looked at it, the bats were startled by the sudden noise and came flying down, Sir Penwood fell to the floor covering his head as the bats fluttered about, they all flew out a broken window, after a few seconds Sir Penwood got back up to his feet breathing heavily.

"What...what's going on here?" Sir Penwood asked, he looked to his side and saw blood stains on the wall, Sir Penwood hunched over and threw up, he wiped his mouth. "Arthur! Integra! Sir Arthur! Where is everybody?!" The bugs scurried away as he stepped farther into the foyer, then Walter walked down the stairs happily, he looked at Sir Penwood.

"Good evening, Sir Penwood." Walter said making it to the bottom step, Sir Penwood hurried over to the butler and put a hand on his shoulder, his eyes wide as he slightly shook the butler.

"What's going on here, Walter?!" Sir Penwood asked. "Where is everybody? What happened?!" Walter looked at him with wide eyes now, he looked concerned, his pushed Sir Penwood's hand from his shoulder.

"I'll prepare the tea Sir Arthur is up in his study, I believe you know where it is." Walter said and walked towards the kitchen, Sir Penwood took a few steps towards the butler.

"Now wait a minute!" Sir Penwood said but then a blood curdling scream was heard upstairs, Walter turned towards Sir Penwood.

"Yes, Sir?" Walter asked, Sir Penwood looked around fearful.

"What was that?!" Sir Penwood asked looking at the butler. "Is someone hurt?"

"What was what, Sir?" Walter asked.

"You didn't hear th...what are you hiding?! I demand you tell me what's going on here!" Sir Penwood said.

"I don't seem to understand, Sir." Walter said a bit frightened of the man that stood before him. "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright! What happened to the damn manor?! Where's Arthur and the girls?! Who's screaming?!" Sir Penwood asked angry and scared.

"Sir, nobody screamed." Walter said. "Perhaps you should go to Arthur's study, I'll bring up the tea and you can relax." Walter then walked away into the kitchen. Sir Penwood shook as he looked about the manor.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Sir Penwood whispered to him. "Has everyone gone mad?" Rats ran passed Sir Penwood, he jumped away with a girly scream, Walter rushed out looking worried, a tea tray in his hand.

"Sir! Are you alright?!" Walter asked, Sir Penwood turned towards the butler.

"Walter, what's going on here?!" Sir Penwood asked, Walter put a hand on Sir Penwood's shoulder.

"It's quite alright, Sir. You're just tired. Perhaps a cup of tea will calm you down." Walter said. Walter grabbed a cup of hot tea and handed it to Sir Penwood.

"Thank you." Sir Penwood muttered, in the cup was crimson liquid, Sir Penwood screamed again and dropped the cup, the cup shattered, blood going everywhere.

"Sir?! What's wrong now?!" Walter asked, there was then the sound of groaning, Sir Penwood shook more and slowly turned towards the noise, out of the ball room came a mystical Seras and Integra as ghouls, Sir Penwood screamed again.

"Integra!" Sir Penwood. "Seras! What's happened to you?!"

"Sir Penwood?! What are you talking about? The girls are fine, they're up in their rooms." Walter said.

"No they're bloody not. They're standing right there! The poor girls." Sir Penwood said, he pulled out his gun and started firing at the ghouls, Walter dropped the tea tray and pulled on Sir Penwood's arm trying to get him to stop firing.

"Sir Penwood, please!" Walter said. Arthur walked down the stairs looking pissed, his eyes glowing red, fangs elongated, deathly pale, Sir Penwood stared at him with wide eyes.

"Arthur! That...that...this isn't right! You're...a vampire!" Sir Penwood screamed trying to get away from Arthur, he slipped in the pool of blood from the tea cup, his back soaked with blood, he scrambled to his feet and ran out the front door screaming. As soon as he left the illusion died and reality was back, the manor back to normal, Walter and Arthur stood there shocked, confused, and worried.

* * *

The camera was turned on and revealed Integra smirking, she stood in Alucard's chambers, he was once again sitting on his throne.

"What do you want now?" Alucard asked.

"I want to prank Seras." Integra said, Alucard's eyes sparked with interest.

"After all the stupid pranks I pull with her I think she needs a taste of her own medicine." Integra said.

"What are you planning to do with her?" Alucard asked.

"She loves the picture of her parents so dearly, it would be ashamed if it ended up missing." Integra said smirking.

"Aren't you taking it a bit too far?" Alucard asked.

"Says the vampire that over kills everything." Integra said, Alucard grinned.

"Fine, I will help you with your little prank." Alucard said waving his hand annoyed.

"Excellent, follow me." Integra said walking out of the chambers, Alucard following behind her, the two walked up to Seras' room, she was off somewhere else, so the room was quiet, the two searched through her stuff looking for her beloved photo of her deceased parents. Integra found the blood stained photo under Seras' pillow, Integra grinned at the photo and then showed Alucard that she found out.

"Why do you need me for this?" Alucard asked annoyed again.

"You're the one that's going to hide it, hide it in your coffin or somewhere." Integra said pushing the photo into his hands, Alucard grinned at the small Seras in the photo, he then disappeared, a few seconds later he reappeared. Just as he reappeared the door opened, Seras stood in the doorway, looking at the two with wide blue eyes.

"What are you two doing in here?" Seras asked looking about the room curiously, afraid to step in the room for she might be pranked or something.

"Oh, nothing." Integra smirked as she walked passed Seras, Alucard following behind her like a loyal dog, Seras stared into her room for a minute and then walked in. Integra went back to her bedroom, she sat on the bed as she waited for her plan to work, Alucard looking about her books that he didn't care for. "Where did you hide it?"

"In my coffin." Alucard said.

"Do you think she'll find it?" Integra asked.

"I'm not sure." Alucard said annoyed by the elder sister. There was a small shriek next door.

"I think she knows." Integra said grinning, a few seconds later Seras stormed in the room angry, she glared at Integra, tears pouring down her face.

"Where is it?!" Seras asked.

"Where's what?" Integra asked.

"You know what! You took it! Give it back!" Seras yelled holding out her hand.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about." Integra said, Seras glared up at Alucard.

"Where is it?!" Seras asked him, Alucard grinned.

"I don't have it on me at the moment." Alucard said. "I must have left it somewhere..."

"In your chambers?!" Seras asked with wide eyes, she then ran off, Integra jumped off the bed and ran after Seras, it didn't take long to catch up to the small blonde, Seras ran down the hall. The three made it to the stairs, Seras started climbing down them fast but then she lost her footing and fell to her face, rolling and bouncing down the stairs, grunts of pain coming from her as she went down all the stairs. There was a snapping noise that made Integra wince, Seras laid at the bottom step, tears pouring down her face, she grabbed her arm, curling up into a fetal position and started screaming in pain.

"Seras!" Integra screamed running down the stairs, she made it to Seras' side, Seras' arm was bent the wrong way, she lightly grabbed it as Seras screamed on the top of her lungs, Integra petted her hair. "Father!"

...

**(Off Camera)**

Integra held the photo of Seras' parents in her hand, Seras was sitting in the infirmary, she was still screaming as the doctors put her arm back in place and then put it in a cast. Once the doctor was all done, Integra walked in apologetic, Seras was sitting on the hospital bed, tears running down her face as she glared at Integra, Integra held out the photo, Seras snatched it from her hands. Seras walked passed Integra without a side glance, she was not going to forgive her easily this time.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

**I'm sorry if this is not what you wanted. Review telling me what you want to read in the next chapter. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright guys, I am currently working on Seras and Integra: Hellsing Videos. I have some of it done but I can't remember all of what you guys wanted, so I need you guys to refresh my memory. Let me remind you what's going on, Integra and Alucard pranked Seras by taking away her beloved photo, Seras was running down the stairs (looking for the photo) and fell, she broke her arm and now she is SEVERELY pissed with Alucard and Integra and won't talk to either one. **

**Here's a small look of the next chapter.**

**Walter's POV (Off Camera)**

The last few days have been quite a bore, after Seras' incident she has been bed ridden, or at least that's where Arthur wants her, Integra and Alucard both were screamed at for doing such a thing to young Seras and then he took their camera away. I sighed, too bad, even if their little pranks were annoying, some were quite funny and kind of lightened my day, and not being able to see the two happy blondes run about the Manor anymore...was just gloomy and dull. And Seras was not herself, she stayed in her room, denying to talk to Alucard or Integra, she was beyond pissed with them, every time I entered her room, she would be sitting at her window, clinging to her blood stained photo of her parents.

I was surprised how this affected Integra and Alucard, they were ashamed of themselves for hurting the small blonde, Alucard and Integra thought of ways to make it up to Seras. But nothing worked, she just refused to even look at them, not allowing either one of them to enter her room. It nearly worried everybody when Seras 'threw' Alucard out of her room in the middle of the night, he was in his Baskerville form, when she yelled at him to stay out, he whined and left with his tail between his legs. I sighed once more and knocked on Seras' door, there was no reply but I walked in, seeing her once again staring outside with the blood stained photo in her good hand, her broken arm close to her chest.

**So, now what do you guys want to happen? How do you want Alucard and Integra to make it up to them? What do you want Seras to do? What do you want Seras to say? What do you guys want? Please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Humans,**

**Thank you, Vampiresschan07, Nikkie23534, Draculina213. **

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Walter's POV (Off Camera)**

The last few days have been quite a bore, after Seras' incident she has been bed ridden, or at least that's where Arthur wants her, Integra and Alucard both were screamed at for doing such a thing to young Seras. I sighed, too bad, even if their little pranks were annoying, some were quite funny and kind of lightened my day, and not being able to see the two happy blondes run about the Manor anymore...was just gloomy and dull. And Seras was not herself, she stayed in her room, denying to talk to Alucard or Integra, she was beyond pissed with them, every time I entered her room, she would be sitting at her window, clinging to her blood stained photo of her parents.

I was surprised how this affected Integra and Alucard, they were ashamed of themselves for hurting the small blonde, Alucard and Integra thought of ways to make it up to Seras. But nothing worked, she just refused to even look at them, not allowing either one of them to enter her room. It nearly worried everybody when Seras 'threw' Alucard out of her room in the middle of the night, he was in his Baskerville form, when she yelled at him to stay out, he whined and left with his tail between his legs. I sighed once more and knocked on Seras' door, there was no reply but I walked in, seeing her once again staring outside with the blood stained photo in her good hand, her broken arm close to her chest.

"Lady Seras?" I called out to her, she didn't look up from her spot, she sighed.

"Yes, Walter?" Seras asked.

"It's lunch time...I made your favorite." I said with a small smile, the girl hasn't been out of her room in days, I tried to do just about everything just to get her to come out. Seras licked her lips in hungrily manner, I smirked, perhaps now I got her, she looked up at me with sad blue eyes.

* * *

**Integra and Alucard (Off Camera)**

The elder blonde and the ancient vampire were seated in Integra's room, Integra on the foot of her bed and Alucard leaning against her light brown desk, his arms folded, his eyes glued to the floor as he thought of Seras. Integra held the grey camera in her hands as she replayed the scene when Seras fell down the stairs and the manor filled with her screams of pain, all the two could feel was anguish. For the fourth time, Integra played the video, once more Alucard winced when he heard the sound of her arm breaking with his vampiric hearing, he couldn't bear the thought of him hurting his intended Mate. Alucard then growled at Integra and snatched the camera out of her hands, turning it off in the process.

"Will you stop." Alucard growled, Integra glared up at him with a tear trailing down her face, Alucard leaned back on the desk.

"How long do you think she's going to stay mad at us?" Integra asked looking at the wall that was connected to Seras' room, Alucard gave a low growl under his breath, Integra sighed when he didn't answer. "Then how are we going to make it up to her?"

"I'm not sure." Alucard spoke truthfully.

* * *

**Arthur's POV (Off Camera) **

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair after putting down a funding paper, I leaned back in my chair, trying to relax. I couldn't work, it was too quiet...it just didn't seem right, I was used to awakening to hearing the girls playing, their giggles filling the corridor. I was used to the two running passed me as I made my way to different rooms, I was used to sitting here working while listening to the girls prank people or hear their running as they escaped a pissed off Alucard. I was used to yelling at my two girls, by now that should have happened, but today...there was nothing, today was just...dull, I looked outside, the sun was shining, a few grey clouds, but neither one of the girls were outside taking their usual walks.

I stood and fixed my jacket, that's not the point, the point is Integra and Alucard hurt Seras because of their daily silly games, I told them to stop and they disobeyed me, now Seras has a broken arm. I walked down the hall to my daughter's room, I knocked upon Integra's door, a few seconds later the door opened revealing Integra, Alucard was behind her, leaning against her desk. Integra took her seat at the foot of the bed as I entered, I glared at the two, I looked down at Integra and held out my hand.

"Camera, now." I slightly growled, Integra sighed and got up, she walked over to Alucard and slid the camera out of his hands, she then put it in my hands. "Have either one of you learned your lesson?" I asked mostly looking at Integra, Integra wrung her hands, her eyes glued to the floor, not wanting to look me in the eye.

"I-I-I didn't know..." Integra whispered. "I was...I'm sorry."

"I don't want to hear your apologies or excuses." I said as I stuffed the camera into my coat pocket, Integra scoffed. "What if something else happened? Instead of her arm it could have been her neck!" Integra and Alucard winced at that, I folded my arms. "And all because you two were 'playing' with her."

I heard footsteps behind me, I turned to see Walter walking passed the room and a few seconds later Seras following behind him, I stared at her wide eyed, not seeing her for the last few days, how the hell did Walter get her out of her room? Integra and Alucard perked up when seeing her, Walter stopped when seeing that I was Integra's room, he gave us warm smile as Seras stopped behind him, waiting patiently.

"How the hell did you get her out?" I whispered to him.

"Easy, grilled cheese." Walter said with a smirk, I gave a small chuckle and walked out of the room, Seras looked up at me curiously, she looked so weak, I stared down at the pale, thin Seras, she looked so...broken, I sighed as I put a hand on her head, she didn't react at all to it. Walter started walking again so Seras quickly followed behind him, Alucard and Integra both got up to follow after her but I pointed to Integra's room.

"Stay." I ordered, Integra and Alucard both glared at me. "I don't need you two to ruin it and have her run back to her room, you'll get to talk to her later, let her eat first." I then stomped down the hall, following after my adopted daughter.

* * *

**Seras' POV (Off Camera)**

For what seemed like years, I smiled happily, that Grilled Cheese Walter made was amazing, I didn't realize how hungry I was when I took a bite from it but I scarfed in down. Walter would have walked me back to my room but one of the maids needed him, something about a Section 12...or was it 13...14? Oh well, I walked down the corridor to my room but saw that Integra's door was opened...damn. Should I just turn around and go somewhere else?...but then that means running into more people. Should I just ignore them and go straight to my room?...but what if they try to talk to me? I stomped my foot in anger, the vibration of the action going up my body to my arm, I carefully grabbed my arm when pain shot through it, I gritted my teeth.

"Shhhit." I hissed under my breath, I just really wanted to go to my room, I took a deep breath and started walking, in the corner of my eye I could see the two shift their heads as I walked passed. But before I could take another step, I was pulled into Integra's room, Integra wrapped her arms around my neck, I glared in anger and pulled out of the hug because of the pain in my arm.

"Seras...please...we're sorry." Integra said, I looked at the floor, not wanting to look at her. Saying sorry is suppose to make everything better?

"Why did you do it?" I asked, finally looking up at the two, they both looked hurt but for once I didn't care, I was too angry with them to care how they felt.

"...I-I don't know!" Integra said shrugging, I looked up at Alucard, waiting for his answer.

"I thought that it would have been amusing." Alucard spoke.

"Taking something that I love?!" I cried, tears pouring down my face. "Taking the only thing that I have of my parents?! Do either one of you know how important that photo is to me?!"

"It was just meant to be a joke...I didn't know that you would get hurt." Integra said.

"I could care less about my broken arm!" I yelled at her. "I just can't believe that you would take that from me..."

"Please...forgive us, Seras." Integra pleaded.

"I...I can't." I said still way too angry with them, I walked out of the room.

* * *

**Alucard's POV (Off Camera)- Middle of the Night**

Snow covered the ground, a cold wind blowing but I didn't care as I looked down, I don't care if she forgives me or not but if she's happy with this then I'll be happy. I materialized to her room, she was fast asleep, her broken arm rested next to her side protectively, I walked over to her and lightly shook her, she awoke immediately and looked up at me tiredly. Seras sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Alucard, I thought I told you..." Seras started but I interrupted her.

"Come with me?" I asked as I held my hand out to her, she looked up at me curiously but with anger in her eyes.

"What?" Seras asked.

"Just for a moment and then I'll leave you alone." I spoke truthfully, Seras sighed and put her good hand in mine, I grinned, brushing my fingers over her warm pale skin, I helped her up. Seras stood beside me tiredly, I materialized us, we appeared in a small cemetery, Seras' eyes became wide and she looked up at me curiously.

"Alucard?" Seras whispered a bit scared. "What are we doing here?"

I pushed her forward, she was hesitant but did it, not taking her eyes off of me as she kept walking forward, I watched her every move as she walked farther and farther away from me. The snow lightly crunching under her bare feet, a small white mist puffing in front of her every time she exhaled, she finally looked forward, looking about, she then came to a complete stop when seeing it. In front of her was her parent's headstones, on either side was a lit white candle, hanging from their headstones was beautiful red roses, and with the snow and moonlight around it, the sight looked quite pretty instead of...well dead and dull. I came forth, putting a hand to her back, she stared down at the headstones.

"Alucard?" Seras whispered again. "D-did you do this?" I kneeled down.

"Yes." I purred to her, I held out my hand, two blue and two black roses appeared in my hand, Seras looked at them and then carefully grabbed the two blue roses, we set one rose on her father's grave, and the other on her mother's grave. I heard Seras sniff, I looked at her to see some tears trailing down her face, she looked at me with sad blue eyes, Seras wrapped her good arm around my neck.

"Thank you, Alucard." Seras whispered in my ear, I purred happily and hugged the small girl.

...

After spending a few moments alone with her...parents, Seras walked back over to me, her hand crept into mine, I could see that she was no longer crying but she shook a little from the cold, her nose was red, her lips blue, and her skin was ice cold. Damn, how could I forget such a thing, humans can feel the cold unlike vampires, and are capable of getting sick if in it too long. I shrugged off my coat and wrapped it around the small girl, she immediately wrapped it around her more, shivering more, I picked her up, trying to get her enough warmth as possible, I was about to materialize us when she spoke.

"I'm not ready to go back yet." Seras whispered, her teeth chattering a little.

"Seras, you're cold, I need to get you..." I said but she started to shake her head.

"Please, no." Seras said, I sighed, holding her closer to me.

"Fine." I said, I materialized to the manor but instead of going inside, I sat down on the snow covered ground, Seras sat in my lap and curled up closer to me, I petted her (covered by my red coat) head, trying to soothe her. I laid down, looking up at the moon and stars, Seras rested her head on my chest, her body still shivering but she slowly started to calm down and she stopped her shaking.

* * *

**Walter**

The camera came to life, the scene was a snowy night, but it was zoomed on two figures lying in the snow, a small form upon the other, a hand petting the smaller person's head. Moonlight shining down on them, snow falling around them. Walter was no fool, he knew young Seras' destiny, he knew how his old friend felt for the small blonde, he knew that Seras was Alucard's intended Mate, but he was angry like Arthur was. Walter was actually happy for the two, happy that Alucard actually found someone he loved, happy that Lady Seras wasn't alone and had someone.

**Walter's POV **

I quickly turned off the camera when Arthur walked down the hall towards me, but he already saw.

"What's wrong, Walter?" Arthur asked, he then looked out the window, he saw Lady Seras and Alucard, he gritted his teeth with a frustrated growl, he then ran off.

* * *

**Alucard's POV (Off Camera)**

"Alucard!" Arthur growled, I sat up, Seras asleep in my arms, I looked to my human master, he looked severely pissed as he looked at Seras. "Walter! Get Seras inside before she freezes to death!"

"Yes, Sir!" Walter said, I rose, Walter walked over and took Seras from me, I gritted my teeth disappointed, I watched as Seras was taken inside, still fast asleep.

"What are you doing?!" Arthur yelled at me.

"Obeying what Seras wished." I growled.

"It's not bad enough that you broke her arm?" Arthur asked. "Now you want her to freeze to death?!" I could careless that he was yelling at me, I was just happy that Seras was happy. "Alucard! Pay attention!" I was pulled out of my thoughts. "Don't let this happen again! If you hurt my daughter again and I swear that I'll rip you a new one!"

"Yes, my Master." I hissed, Arthur walked away, I materialized to Seras' room, she was in her bed, blankets over her, she was all nice and warm now, a smile upon her lips, my coat lied on the foot of her bed. I grabbed it, pulling it on, but then somebody grabbed my sleeve, I looked down to see Seras' awake, her good hand clenching the sleeve of my coat. I grinned down at her, I kneeled so we were about eye level, my hand rested on her head.

"Stay...with me...for a bit longer?" Seras asked shyly, my grin widened, for a bit longer? I'll be by her side for eternity, I wasn't going anywhere, I laid down beside her, she curled up against me and fell asleep. I played with strands of her hair as she slept soundly, how much longer do I have to wait for her? When can I have her? My little Seras.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

**Hmmm I don't know if I should find this chapter cute...or creepy...because I don't know if I made Alucard out to be some sick pedophile...**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review and tell me what you want to happen next.**

**Vampire from Hell! **


End file.
